


【泰悠】背德

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 性轉注意
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	【泰悠】背德

我有个妹妹异父异母，只小我三个月她还是外国人，我们长得不太像但大家都说我们很像。

我叫李泰容我妹妹叫中本悠子。

  
我的妹妹长得很漂亮，我们读同一所大学同一个系她可以说是系花，不同科系的男生都会为了她加选课程。

可是上课时她都是跟我坐一起报告也一起，我们没有对外说过我们的关系，毕竟有个同岁外国妹妹听起来就很奇怪，其他人就把我们认成了情侣还说我们有着夫妻脸。

我们有不同的交友圈，她有着一大群朋友，她活泼开朗谁都愿意跟她相处，我比较内向害羞朋友只有几个。

她在外面那么耀眼，在家里邋遢的不行，记性不好东西走到哪丢到哪，不爱整理排水孔都是她的长发，穿衣服也不好好穿只套个背心短裤，内衣都不穿的躺在沙发上看漫画。

我总跟在她的背后收拾，告诉她东西放在哪，替她整理浴室还有房间，衣服的事我就没办法，和她说过不穿内衣就算了至少穿点胸部不会露出的衣服，她拖了一个长长热字就不理我。

她的身材很好一百七十几公分快跟我差不多，胸前至少英文字母第三个开始算起，这是我目测确切的不清楚，一件小小的背心哪挡得了，要不是我是她哥哥我就忍不住。

好吧，我是她哥哥也忍不住，名义上的哥哥对着妹妹起反应让我有背德感，有些罪恶又有些兴奋，我知道这样很变态，但没办法我总觉得是她在勾引我。

在沙发上看漫画会看到自己肩带掉了一边都不知道吗？乳房大面积露出明显能看到褐色的......我咳了声开启客厅的冷气让她去换衣服，她对我吐舌头将肩带拉回换成趴着的姿势看书。

她真是故意的吧？面向我趴着。

被挤压露出的上胸，短裤也随姿势往上卷一点，害我脑海都是她那些白花花的肉，我决定回房间静一静。

「李泰容」她发现我要回房就叫住我

我看着她的嘴唇问她干嘛，她的嘴巴不小但是很好看也很好亲的样子，下唇肉乎乎的不知道亲起来是不是像她的笑容一样甜。

「干吗？你不是硬了？」

她将长发往后拨把疑问句说成肯定句，她到底是怎么看出来我硬的啊？明明我的裤子很宽松看不出形状才对。

反正我是真硬了，放下手中的东西去抬她的下巴接吻，她连接吻都不会还敢勾引人。

我把她压在沙发上手抚着她的腰，只是接吻而已她胸前两点都凸起来，我压了压那两点说她好色，她没说什么勾着我的脖子嘟嘴索吻。

我从她的嘴巴亲到胸部，我觉得等等也会这样亲她下面，背心很薄舔几下就贴在肌肤上透出一些颜色，我就只舔着一边另一边用手拨弄，她不安份的用大腿根部磨蹭我。

她一脸害羞的神情拉着背心下摆往上拉，乳房露出时的晃动看起来非常色情，我握着浑圆的乳房揉捏挤成其他形状，变成我的形状那是最好了。

「要不要乳交？」我原本只是想想没想到她会提出来，她用着脚轻轻的在我的裤档上踩。

她都这样问了我肯定答应，她跟着我起身跪在我面前替我脱裤子，阴茎露出她好奇的查看，我无奈的笑了笑她就是个好奇宝宝，我坐下让她趴在我的大腿上。

「我先吃吃看」

她说完就含着我的龟头舔了舔，我捧着她的脸跟她说反正妳都会吃进去的只是方法不同，不让她帮我口。

乳房包覆我的阴茎，真的很软触感很奇妙，她用着龟头去磨蹭她的乳头，不知道是不是她太敏感，蹭个两下身体就软的不行还发出甜腻的呻吟，我让她捧好胸部用着阴茎戳着她的乳头。

「李...嗯唔泰容」她边呻吟边喊我

「不要..了..哈啊...泰容」

她真的是又清纯又色，玩了几下她抖着身子喘息一副高潮的样子，我让她起身帮她脱裤子，内裤有着一块水渍痕迹脱下时还牵着透明银丝，她红着脸不敢看我。

她躺回沙发敞开腿与我分享秘密，我知道她会定期清理体毛没想到连阴毛也会，修剪的很整齐短短的毛贴在阴阜上，翻开她的阴唇能感受到她紧张到收缩，揉着她的阴蒂毫不犹豫去亲吻她湿润的阴道口。

「呀..李泰容...不...嗯哼」

她受到惊吓推嚷还并紧双腿，我轻松制服她反抗动作，发出大声的亲吻声、水声，她原本推拒的手现在轻放在我头上，能感觉得到她绷着大腿快要高潮，我加快速度揉弄她的阴蒂把她送入高潮。

她喘着气没半点防备，借着她分泌出的汁水手指轻易插入阴道，里面很温暖我能感受到内壁被我一点一点撑开，我才插了两根手指她就心急的想吃肉棒，顺她的意我抽出手指握着龟头在阴道口摩几下缓缓推入，前戏做得足够她没有痛感我就放心的全部插入。

她勾着我的脖子乳房随着撞击晃动，又发出呻吟，这样的画面太刺激了。

「哥哥」

她从不喊我为哥哥，老爱李泰容李泰容的喊，这声喊出来她的内壁紧紧搅着我，原来她也喜欢这种背德的快感，我掰着她屁股挺腰撞击问她说被哥哥干爽不爽。

她没回答我只是一直呻吟，我不太满意缓慢抽出来又猛烈地插入，这样一下一下的换成她不满意说出答案。

「爽」

  
换了个姿势，她面对我坐在我的腿上或许是插的太深了她总是想要起身，不给她机会我握着她的屁股往下压，她发出哼唧声像只小猫，这让我想到学校有几个称她lion的男生，明明跟只奶猫一样调皮可爱怎么就被唤成lion？

  
她长得高这样的姿势胸部刚好在我面前，托着她的屁股上下动，舌头去舔弄硬挺的乳头，她低头在我耳边淫叫。

她的屁股被我揉出不少红痕，会阴处有些我们打磨出来的泡沫，干的正舒服她的手机就响了。

她从我身上下拿过手机，屏幕上显示母亲，我拉着她躺下又操了进去叫她接电话，她摇头对我撒娇还拿胸部蹭我，我让她捂好嘴巴喘着气接电话。

「她在客厅睡着了」

「刚刚在打扫浴室有点累而已」

母亲问我怎么喘气那么大声，我总不能说我在干妹妹吧，想到这我又兴奋的冲撞好几下，她怕声音露出紧张的缩着肉穴。

「好的，不麻烦毕竟她是妹妹嘛」

挂掉电话，立刻拔出阴茎射在她的大腿上。

不知道会不会怀孕，我揉着她的胸部和她再次接吻。

我有个哥哥异父异母，我是日本人他是韩国人，我只小他三个月，在我眼里他根本不是哥哥。

我叫中本悠子他叫李泰容。

大概在初中的时候父亲和母亲离婚了，我跟着妈妈到了异国展开新生活。

首尔有好多新奇的东西，我一边玩闹一边学习，终于可以说出一口没有口音的韩语。

我和他是同个高中同个班级，他长得非常好看，像是漫画里的男主角，他本人似乎没感觉到他非常受到欢迎，下课时间在窗外不断徘徊的女学生们他都没注意到。

他很容易害羞对陌生人话很少，我决定缠着他跟他说一堆话跟他撒娇，他的脾气很好都接受了，他会细心地替我整理头发然后摸摸我的头，关于我的事他都能马上反应过来。

我甜滋滋的想着我们算不算互相喜欢。

平凡的上学日，我和他道别开心的回家，母亲把我唤了过去说想再婚对方有个儿子，我表示理解母亲很开心的抱着我。

等到公证结婚的那天我才知道对方的儿子就是他，我们诧异的互看一眼就没说话了，这可是家长好不容易得到的幸福。

刚萌起的恋爱幼苗瞬间被踩死。

母亲拉着他的手跟我说，他是李泰容是你的哥哥，母亲让我喊哥哥我像平常那样笑了，天知道我多想哭，打死我也不叫他哥哥。

后来我们四个人住在一起，长辈们忙在家的时间不多他就照顾着我，煮饭打扫都是他。

从高中毕业后我跟着他进了同一所大学同个系所，是他喜欢的服装设计，从大一开始我们都坐在一起连报告也一起。

我没喊过他哥都是泰容李泰容的叫，同学们就误会了把我们当成情侣，可悲的我还暗自高兴听别人说我们有夫妻脸。

他肯定是喜欢我的对吧？不然为什么都不反驳呢？我原本是想放弃喜欢他的，可是他纵容的态度让我忍不住的想去勾引他。

  
让他跟我谈一场背德的恋爱。


End file.
